Can't Catch a Break
by starfleetswag
Summary: Very fun/funny/fluffy au story. Sphura and possible Mckirk. :D


**Spock POV**

"Dammit! We've been sittin here for over 20 minutes! How long can one train be? Huh? I bet you're haulin illegal drugs or-"

I sigh inwardly and roll up my window, tuning out the screaming man in the sliver mini van parked behind me.

Said man had been screaming at a train of all things for the past five minutes, and my sensitive hearing couldn't take anymore of it.

I adjust my glasses and drape my wrists over the steering wheel.

The train in front of me moves incredibly slowly, and the sunlight shining off of it is almost blinding.

To distract myself, I begin to plan everything I have to do tonight.

Thinking ahead always helps everything run smoothly, therefore keeping any panic attacks I may have at bay.

I close my eyes and lean back.

I try to block out the dull roar of a slow train mixed with southern accented yelling as I let my mind easily drift.

Let's see, first I need to check in.

Okay, easy.

After that I'll have to unpack and arrange everything correctly and-

Blare! Blare!

I nearly jump in my seat at the sound of an incredibly loud car horn.

In fact, I do not believe I've ever heard a car horn that obnoxiously deafening before.

"Oh my God. Spock, I'm getting out and saying something."

I turn to face my fiancée.

The book she was reading is now facedown in her lap and her usually calm, motherly expression has taken a darker turn that I rarely see.

I cock my head slightly and gaze at her questioningly, "Are you positive that is the most logical way to handle our current situation?"

She crosses her arms and rolls her dark eyes.

"Spock, are you serious right now?"

I grin faintly; I know that Uhura can handle anything, and that her way of thinking is very intelligent and admirable.

She just shakes her head slightly and opens the door.

I watch her move, red sundress swishing as she walks.

Her dark hair shines in the glow of the sun, and her high pony swings with attitude.

She has to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

Not that I would tell her that.

It would simply be illogical because she already knows.

Kirk POV

"Bones!"

I bark sharply as I smack him on the arm.

My annoyingly grouchy, ( yet somewhat kind hearted ), "best friend" lifts his head from its former position on the horn.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't go around slappin your elders if ya ever wanna be a captain, blondie!"

I give Bones at look at the mention of my most recent nickname.

"You really should learn some self control." I say after a moment.

"Says you, Mr. Bar Fight Every Night."

"Well, did you know that the conductor cannot possibly hear you, so yelling is the most idiotic thing you can do in this situation?"

"I will throw you outa this damn car."

Bones grips the steering wheel and honks the horn again.

"It's a good thing that I was planning to let myself out."

I reach for the door handle without my gaze leaving McCoy's, ( who, by the way, is now pretending I've already exited the van. ) but a knock at the window stops me before I can turn and actually open said door.

"Thanks Bones." I say backhandedly before rolling down the darkened window to gaze into the gorgeous eyes of an obviously annoyed women.

Her thin, (but still muscular), arms are crossed and raven painted nails tap upon dark skin impatiently.

I give her my best lopsided grin and peer out at her while shielding the sun from my eyes with my hand.

"Hey, sweet heart."

I lean out the window and stick and arm out, my fingers brushing her thigh.

She rolls her eyes and moves away from my fingers.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would ask your friend, " She stops and looks past me to view said friend, "if he could kindly stop honking at and bad mouthing a train. It's already loud enough as it is, and the elimination of excess noise would be greatly appreciated."

Well, well, how feisty.

I like it.

I nod and lean out the window a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm sure my acquaintance," I glance at Bones, who simply rolls his eyes and mouths profanities at me,"would be more then happy to oblige to your request, especially since it's coming from someone as attractive as yourself." I shoot her a classic wink.

She stares at me coldly in return before nodding curtly.

"Thank you."

She turns on her heel before I can say anything else.

I watch her hips for a few seconds before pivoting away to smirk at Bones.

"Wow."

He says while shaking his head.

I chuckle.

"You wish you had as much game as me."

"Trust me, I don't."

I'm about to respond when the railroad thing lifts up to let us know we're fine to cross.

"Thank God, I really thought I was gonna have a cow if I had to sit here another minute."

Bones peels out after the black Kia in front of us has vanished.

I lean back with a sigh and drape my arm out the still open window.

Vacation here we come.

Spock POV

Approximately 15 minutes after finally crossing the tracks, I pull into the parking lot of the Enterprise Hotel.

I park the car in a few fluid movements and reach down to unbuckle.

I stop when warmth flows through my hand at the sudden feeling of Uhura's loving touch.

I look up to peer into her eyes.

They show gratitude and fervor.

I grasp her delicate digits in my tougher ones.

I bring her soft skin to my lips and press a light kiss to the top of her hand.

She leans closer to me, and her other hand finds its way to the back of my neck.

Our noses touch, and I can feel her breath lightly on my face.

My eyes drift closed before my lips find hers.

I run my free hand through her hair, pulling gingerly.

We kiss more, and more deeply, growing lost in the taste of another; our heart rates elevating.

"Whoa!" Uhura grabs me suddenly and I pull her into an embrace when the car unexpectedly jerks forward.

She pulls away in disbelief and confusion.

"Oh my God!"

She smacks her forehead lightly when realization rears its head.

"Who the hell hit us while we were parked?"

I lift my eyebrow, "Let's find out, shall we?"

I push my glasses up and straighten my collar before stepping out into the blistering heat with Uhura following my lead.

I am immediately face to face with a serious looking Asian man.

Next to him stands a curly haired teenager whom is pretending to be very interested in his nails.

The man clears his throat and backs up a little.

"Pavel here accidentally hit your car while trying to park," He gestures to the teen, who promptly grows red in the face.

"He just got his license and I was letting him drive."

Before I can open my mouth the teen looks up at me almost tearily.

"I'm wery, wery sorry sir, I really didn't mean to hit your car, it was an accident." He has a thick Russian accent to go with his name.

"It is quite alright, the car didn't jerk much so the damage is most likely minimal."

I nod towards the older man.

"I would have him work on parking skills."

He nods slowly and looks like he wants to say something, but thankfully Uhura appears before he can.

"It's just a small dent," She says as she hustles up to us, "the trunk and everything works, so don't worry about it."

She stands beside me and shoots the duo with an understanding smile.

The teen, Pavel, grins back with mock bashfulness, obviously thankful that he got off without any repercussion.

The older man nods again, "I'm Hikaru Sulu, by the way." He holds out his hand and we both take turns shaking it.

"Pleased to meet you." I say in unison with Uhura.

Hikaru rocks back forth on his heels for a moment before speaking once more.

"Uh, well, we should get going.

Thanks for being so understanding."

"Of course, of course it's really no big deal at all!" Uhura waves her hand dismissively for emphasis.

We exchange farewells and part ways quickly to relive the awkward atmosphere.

Uhura and I quickly head back to the car to unload our luggage.

As we wrap up last minute details, Uhura laughs without warning.

I cock my head at her.

"What's so funny?"

She shakes her head, "You know Spock, for a spring break, we really can't seem to catch a break."

I quirk my eyebrow, causing her to giggle again.

Although honestly, she is very correct in her statement.

Kirk POV

"This room is pretty amazing, huh Bones?"

I gaze around the vast area.

The walls have a gold and red patterned paper that look simply magical in the sunlight coming from a stupendous set of window doors that lead out to a balcony.

The carpet is thick underneath me, and both berths have slick, black bedclothes that look like satin.

The T.V is the latest model, and the furniture matches everything perfectly.

( plus the chairs legs are the kind with the cool claws.)

"Yeah, sure beats our apartment, I can tell you that much."

Bones is front of the bed on the right; already unpacking all of his medical equipment.

I inwardly groan.

"Bones."

"Hm?"

"What'd you bring all this crap?"

I stand beside him and clap him on the shoulder.

He meets my eyes with an annoyed expression.

"Because you never know, Jim! I'm a doctor dammit! What the hell did you expect? Stuffed animals?"

He pulls away from me and draws in an audible breath before letting it out slowly.

I lean against the bed frame, the cool metal chilling my bare shoulder.

I absentmindedly start to fidget with something on the bed all while humming a soft tune.

I smirk when Bones huffs over and grabs the stethoscope I was fiddling with.

"Quit your hummin crap and stop messin with my stuff!"

I throw my hands up in mock innocence.

"What're you gonna do? Give me a shot?"

"Maybe, ain't there a bar downstairs?" Bones moves to stand behind me, pushing me towards the door as he talks.

"But you'll have to buy your own drink, of course."

I shake my head and lead the way.

Spock POV

I take Uhura's arm and we descend the grand marble staircase that leads to the bar/dining area of the hotel.

We reach the double doors and she stops to adjust my collar, ( that, which I should add, didn't need adjusting. ), and peck my cheek.

She grins and we link arms once more before entering the elegant dining facility.

Stunning gold chandeliers hang from a stark, wide ceiling.

The far wall is made entirely of glass that overlooks a balcony stocked with dining tables, which in turn overlooks a remarkable lake that is reflecting the setting sun.

Tables are spread with red cloths, and the bar in the right corner is made from stunning redwood.

The whole place is simply breathtaking.

"Wow." I barely hear Uhura's whisper over the sounds of cutlery scraping china and the lulling roar of conversation.

Together we head to the bar.

I am captivated by the sights, sounds, and smells of delicious things.

I breathe in deeply and my nostrils sting with the smell of spice mixed with the scent of fish and nutmeg.

I almost didn't notice when Uhura stopped us in our tracks.

I gaze down at her quizzically, my eyebrow arching.

She just shakes her head and groans with annoyance.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

I pull away to catch her attention, but it is to no avail, her eyes are still fixated on the bar.

"It's nothing that horrible,", She says after a beat, "Just the guys from the railroad earlier."

I take notice of the direction her gaze is pointed, and spot a blonde male in a white tank top and leather jacket downing a shot.

Next to him sits another man, though this one is brunette, in a blue and green checkered button down chatting up the barista.

The blonde caught us staring and looks at us strangely, he is confused only momentarily before recognition shines on his face.

He stands and begins strutting our way.

I look away from him when I feel Uhura stiffen.


End file.
